


Let It Flow

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, canonical character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In spite of everything, this is still Dimitri, Felix still loves him, and he never did lose the part of him that always felt safest in Dimitri's arms.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Let It Flow

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** So, Dimitri and Felix canon dialogue...
> 
> "Hmph. And how do you intend to make up for my father's death?"
> 
> "Felix... I realize words alone are not enough to repent, but I fear they are all I have."
> 
> "I'm not after more empty words. I want you to speak through your actions."
> 
> Actions include cuddling Felix at night, so he feels safe enough to cry and grieve the loss of his immediate family!

That night, Dimitri comes to his room. Without his armor and his cloak, he looks smaller and more vulnerable than Felix has seen in...well. Ever, really. No traces of the revenge-obsessed beast playing the good prince, only contrition and concern on his face.

"Felix."

Felix lets him in, because in spite of everything over the past nine years this is still Dimitri and deep in his heart he never stopped hoping the boar would die and let Dimitri return.

"How are you holding up?" Dimitri asks. He sits down on Felix's bed, an arm's distance between them, and Felix is tempted to close the distance or at least reach for his hand.

"As well as you'd expect." Dimitri nods, and they're both quiet. Felix knows if he tries to talk he'll just end up sounding angry and rude as usual, and Dimitri obviously knows that words and condolences alone aren't enough to make up for yet another loss.

The night before they took to the field, Father had sought him out and they'd had a long talk. At the time it felt like nothing was really resolved, all they did was talk about Glenn and reiterate each other's feelings and reaffirm that they'd never see eye to eye. But then Father hugged him, and for once Felix hadn't had it in him to wriggle away in disgust.

Looking back, maybe Father had known he was going to die that day. Felix wishes he'd made more of an effort to resolve things, and it's too late now. Tears sting his eyes, and suddenly Dimitri's closing the distance and embracing him.

It should be painfully awkward, even uncomfortable. They haven't so much as held hands in the last nine years, any physical contact has been limited to sparring whenever Felix could stomach being near him. But Dimitri's embrace is warm and his hands are unusually gentle as he rubs Felix's back, and for a moment it's as if they've gone back in time to the days when all Felix wanted was to be this close to Dimitri.

"I can't do anything for your father," Dimitri whispers. "I couldn't and still can't do anything for Glenn. But you're still here, and this is what I should have done for you all along." Felix chokes back a sob, unable to stop the tears from trickling down his cheeks.

Sometimes, deep in the selfish, jealous part of his heart and mind, he'd felt like an afterthought. Dimitri swore to get revenge for Glenn, talked to his ghost, obsessed over him. Even when Dimitri talked to Felix and acted like nothing changed, Felix had never felt so alone.

_What I should have done for you all along._

He misses Glenn, and he regrets not having another chance to smooth things over with his father, wishes his mother were still alive because she would have known what to do for both of them when Glenn died. But Dimitri is warm, and for the first time since Duscur Felix feels safe with him.

So he lets his grief flow, soaking Dimitri's nightshirt, Dimitri whispering reassurances all the while. Like when they were children, and the slightest thing could send Felix into tears, and half the time Dimitri was the one he'd run to. Dimitri would hold him and rub his back until he was all smiles again.

Deep down, even when he was so angry and conflicted, that part of him that only wanted to be held in Dimitri's arms never faded. Dimitri rocks gently back and forth, strokes his hair and back, whispers to him as he lets go of all the feelings he's suppressed since Glenn's funeral.

It feels like an eternity before the tears finally stop and he's able to look up at him through blurred vision.

"I'll never leave you alone again," Dimitri promises, cradling him closer; Felix's head rests snugly against his chest and Dimitri's heartbeat is steady and soothing. Gentle fingers card through his hair, and a bit of the sadness starts to lift.

"Stay with me, then. Not just tonight, I want...I _need..._ " It's hard to put it into words, even right now when he's this vulnerable. Dimitri understands, though, and holds him tighter. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me," he whispers, lips brushing Felix's forehead. "Now get some rest."

He lets Dimitri's gentle hands and steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
